


Hero

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom, PAW Patrol
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bullying, Chase made it better, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Marshall suffers with low self-esteem, Mentions of child neglect, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Only because that's my headcanon for Marshall, Protective Chase, Romance, Soulmates, possessive chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: "Being a hero doesn't mean you're invisible. It just means you're brave enough to stand up and do what's needed." - Toshinori Yagi, Boku No Hero Academia.In which Marshall has always admired Chase from afar, and Chase just wants to get closer to Marshall. He is his soulmate, after all. Oneshot.





	Hero

Marshall had always liked Chase.

Now granted, that was pretty obvious considering they were best friends and all, but up until now, Marshall had liked him enough as a best friend. It's different now.

Now, Marshall _liked_ liked him.

Which was pretty cliché in and of itself. Best friend falls for the other, but decided to keep it a secret cause they don't wanna ruin what they have? How many times has that been written up? Still, as cliché as it is, Marshall's feelings for Chase was pretty deep. He always liked Chase for his never-give up attitude, as well as his courage, and how he would always help Marshall whenever he was trouble. Marshall couldn't count how many times Chase had rescue him from his own clumsiness, as well as being bullied for something he has no control over (i.e his spots). Whenever he needed him, Chase was right there, willing to give him a helping hand with a smile on his face, and a joke at his expense.

Chase was cool guy who made Marshall feel better about himself when they were younger, and the PAW Patrol was just the two of them. He had severe low self-esteem thanks to his upbringing, and even further down when a couple of dogs made fun of him for being weak and spineless. About time Chase arrived on the scene, Marshall had no confidence in himself at all, and would rather shy away from attention whenever it was given. When Ryder had gotten Chase, Marshall was terrified that the German Shepherd, because he smelt like an Alpha, would bully Marshall, only for it to come as a surprise when he didn't. Chase was patient with him, encouraging, and protected him whenever the dogs at Adventure Bay's park would mess with him. After a while, Marshall gradually got better, and now he was the fun, active, loving pup that he is today, all thanks to Chase.

Marshall suppose that's when he really felt for Chase. The Shepherd was kind and loving, and had never left the Dally alone when he'd noticed how lowly Marshall thought of himself. Always encouraging, always sweet, and Marshall, after sometime, cling to that. He had cling onto Chase like a baby kola to its mother, soaking up any praises Chase thrown his way. Thinking back on it, Marshall began to blush.

To him, it was pretty clear Marshall was crushing on Chase; but he knew it was a lost cause. When the PAW Patrol had gotten more teammates, Marshall knew it was only a matter of time before Chase completely forgets him, and move on to someone else, which he did - Skye.

He didn't blame neither of them for that, though. Skye was a pretty pup who could've had anything she wanted, including Chase. When she was introduce, Marshall knew he had lost when he saw Chase looking at her with a sparkle in his eye that Marshall had never seen before. It broke his spirit, but he wasn't going to dwell on it. He knew, he was (or at least, he thought he was) prepared for it, and was willing to let his crush go. He just didn't expect it to hurt so much.

"Marshall?" Marshall blinked and turned around to see Chase standing behind him. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." He said, looking down at the ocean. Currently, the pups plus Ryder and Katie were playing on the beach.

"You sure? You don't seem fine to me. You seem kind of...sad, really." Chase said, plopping next to his best friend, peering at him with curious amber eyes. The same eyes that made Marshall's heart quicken, and a rosy blush came across his face.

"Really, Chase, I'm fine. Shouldn't you be on the look out for Rocky? After all, the pup doesn't like water and may need your help." Marshall teased, which earned him a shrug.

"Eh. Zuma's got him."

"Well, what about Skye then? I'm sure she wants to spend the day with you." He didn't mean to sound so bitter about it. He couldn't help but flinch when he noticed that Chase noticed the tone, and something dark flash in his eyes, lips drawing into a line. "Chase I-"

"It's cool, Skye's....Skye. There's nothing more to that." And that was the end of that.

The two pups sat in silence made awkward, thanks to Marshall no doubt, and just when he was about to speak, Chase interrupted him. "Remember when I saved you from that Doberman?" He asked. Marshall blinked.

"Of course I do! I still can't stop thanking you for that."

"Do you remember what he said about you? About....us?" Marshall blinked. He looked over at Chase, only to see the German Shepherd had his head down, but the Dally could sense the tension within his body, almost as if he's ready to pounce.

"Not...that I can recall," He does remember the names the Doberman had called him, though. Some really hurtful names, in fact. "Why? What's going on, Chase?"

"I keep thinking about it," Chase said. "That day. When I went to face those bullies." He looked at Marshall, and the Dally was startled at the amount of seriousness, hate, and...something else that made a shiver go up his spine. "What they said...the things they did..."

"Chase, it's okay-"

"It's _not_!" Chase barked out, growling. "It was never okay! Marshall, they _hurt_ you."

"And they paid for that, didn't they?" Marshall questioned, voice small. "And they're gone now, Chase. It's nothing you can do about it."

"But _still_ -"

"Chase, you did everything you could to make them regret picking on me," He said, smiling at his friend. "And for that, I am grateful. But, you need to let it go. It's over and done, and really, I don't want to bring it back up again. I...still remember the names they've said," Marshall could feel tears pricking at his eyes. "They remind me of my parents. Please don't bring it up."

Chase shook his head, and scooted closer to him, making Marshall pause in his ability to not cry.

"I'm sorry," He said, warm breath caressing Marshall's ear, making him blush. "I never meant to hurt you. I only brought it up because...because of something they've specifically said..."

Marshall blinked his tear eyes. Something they said...?

Seeing the lost look, Chase smiled sadly.

"They kept calling you my mate," He said. At that, Marshall's entire face went aflame. _You'd think you'd remember something like that._ A voice in his head grumbled. Marshall took a deep breath, because he knew, as painful as it was, that statement was false.

"Oh..."

"And, looking back at it, I realize how right they are."

"It's okay Chase - wait, _what?!_ " Marshall gaped, staring at his friend jaw dropped. Chase continued to smile a sad smile.

"Marshall...." Chase whispered, face close enough when they would almost...they could.... For the life of him, Marshall couldn't keep his heart from beating straight out of his chest. "I...I want to be your mate. I want to be _yours_." He nuzzled the side of Marshall's face. "Would you let me?"

"Yes," Marshall breathed, looking deep into his best friend's - now mate, he giggled - eyes. "Of course. I'll be your anything, Chase."

Chase smiled, and with that, kissed him. It'll be cliché to say fireworks were exploding, but that's what Marshall thought was happening, at least, in his stomach. He was so happy and giddy, happy to have what he wanted for so long.

It was a beautiful day.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is awful. I think I'm getting rusty xD I should definitely start writing more often. Hope you guys enjoyed it though! :P
> 
> Side note: Okay, so, I haven't really updated anything in a while (months). I apologize for that. On top of writer's block, I just wasn't feeling writing lately, so I kinda strayed away from it. Plus, shittiest birthday ever (Thursday). I can't believe Chester Bennington (Singer of Linkin Park if case you're wondering) died, and on my freaking birthday too. July 20th is officially the worst day ever. But, because of that, I've decided to write again - mainly, because I saw the comments left on LP's videos that kind of pissed me off. Scratch that, they DID piss me off. So, after this, I might take some time to write about how feel about the event, and how personal Chester's death effected me too. I'll start finishing the stories I've written so far, but I need, I WANT everyone to know how it feels to be depressed, and what it's like wanting to give up everything because I don't think people really understand it. That's all I have to say, really.


End file.
